iKissed A Girl
by light.in.life.is.you
Summary: Sam and Carly are having a sleepover, and they are anxious to prove to each other that they are indeed, good kissers. Carly/Sam


"Okay... What are you most passionate about?" Carly murmured. Sam smiled slightly, keeping her eyes closed.

"Bacon," she whispered, barely audibly.

"Sa-am! C'mon answer the question."

Sam's forehead furrowed, but she still didn't open her eyes. "Ca-arly," she whined. "Its sleep time, shh c'mon go to sleep." She pulled the blankets up around her face and wriggled into the mattress. Her features settled as she drifted to sleep.

Carly turned and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before checking her watch. Five minutes past midnight and she wasn't tired at all. She pursed her lips and drummed the duvet with her fingertips.

Suddenly she bolted upright and turned to stare at Sam, her blonde hair splayed across the pillow, peaceful as could be.

Carly smirked and pushed back the duvet, tiptoeing out of the room. She danced lightly down the stairs and skipped across the dark kitchen. Then she opened the fridge door and squinted into the harsh light. She hummed along to the sound of the fridges motor.

"Carly Shay was feeling particularly bold tonight!" She whispered to herself. She glanced around the empty apartment but nobody had heard. She pulled a packet out of the fridge and skipped happily upstairs.

She sidled into her bed again. "Sa-am, Sa-ammy," she sang. No response. "Sam!" she hissed. The blonde stirred. She groaned. Carly shook her shoulder.

"Carlotta dear," Sam began in a surprisingly clear voice, her eyes squeezed shut, "If you don't get your damn lady hands off me I will-"

" I have fatcakes" Carly said flatly.

Sam's eyes shot open and she lept across the bed. Carly was too quick though, holding them above her head.

"Only if you stay awake with me. I can't sleep." Sam stared at Carly and then at the fatcakes.

"Fiine." Carly smiled sweetly and handed her the packet.

"So," she began, "What do you feel most strongly about?" She snuggled into the blankets and lay on her side, staring at her best friend.

Sam frowned and put down the fatcakes. She lay down and stared at the ceiling, thinking.

Carly stared at her friend intently. Her breathing was slow, and her chest rose and fell dramatically. Sam was frowning at the ceiling. She parted her lips slowly, as if to say something, but she clicked her tongue softly instead. Carly's attention now turned to those lips, small and rosy and soft, and then right as she was looking at them, Sam slowly, slowly moistened her bottom lip with her tongue. A ghost of a smile pulled at the corners of her mouth.

Carly's eyes searched Sam's pensive face and as she did the shorter girl tilted her chin up a little, her lips pouted slightly. She was still staring directly at the ceiling, but she was definitely smiling.

"Sam?" Carly whispered. Sam turned over, her blue eyes were the last thing to face Carly. Were they sparkling more than usual? Maybe it was the moonlight.

"'Mm-yeah?" she replied slightly huskily. Carly turned over quickly to face the ceiling. Sam smiled and moved a little closer.

"S'wrong honey?" Carly laughed at that one and turned back to her. Sam was wearing a triumphant smile on her face now.

"Gotcha!" she said, letting out a breathy laugh and giggling.

Carly fake-glared at her best friend. It was a little-known thing that Sam was a great flirt, and sometimes she used her 'powers' as she called them, on her unsuspecting best friend.

"Why do you do that?" Carly pouted. "You definitely have a thing for me y'know." She turned towards her best friend, their faces only inches apart.

Sam smiled at her condescendingly. "Look at you honey, turning the tables," she smiled, in that same husky voice.

"And stop saying honey, it doesn't make you sound sexy," Carly whispered, irritated. She tried to turn away from Sam but the blonde quickly rolled on top of her. Carly tried to push her off but Sam grabbed her hands and pinned them above head and sat up, straddling her.

"Get off me you lezzie!" Carly furiously whispered, unable to keep from smiling a tiny bit.

"Oh please," said Sam, leaning down to whisper in Carly's ear. The tips of her curls tickled Carly's face. "You were the one who said you were curious..." Sam's warm breath made her skin tingle.

Carly thrashed her legs until Sam sat up again, smirking. "I said I might be curious in the future," she said, irritated now. "Anyway, you're not my type."

Sam was laughing now while Carly glowered at her. "That's cute baby, and it is the future," she smirked, leaning down so her face was less than three inches from Carly's, who was still frowning.

"So tell me, bad-ass, what would you do if I kissed you now?" Carly whispered loudly. Sam's eyes flickered to her friends lips and she smiled.

"You wouldn't."

Carly was swiftly becoming extremely irritated. "I wouldn't?" Carly whispered tauntingly. But before Sam had a chance to utter a retort Carly had closed the difference between them, kissing Sam's lips gently. She pulled away and smiled smugly.

"Eh. I kiss my Grandma like that," said Sam dismissively, and she let go of Carly's wrists and rolled back onto the bed. Carly was not satisfied with this.

"You kiss your Grandma on the lips?" she demanded crossly, sitting on Sam now to see her expression.

Sam stared back into her eyes defiantly."Whatever, face it Carls you're just a-"

Carly cut her off, kissing her again, this time taking Sam's bottom lip between her own for several seconds. She closed her eyes or effect.

She tried to calculate her friends expression after she pulled away but Sam stared back at her blankly. Then she frowned slightly. "A pussy," she finished.

"I'm not a pussy," Carly whisper-shouted, " I totally just kissed you!"

Sam sighed at her. Her face melted into a sinister smile then. "Maybe you're just not a good kisser." And with that she turned over and shut her eyes tight.

Carly fell off her but remained sitting on the bed, stunned. Maybe she was a bad kisser. But no, she couldn't be. She had references. Hot bad-boy and hot tech-nerds references. She glared at her best friend, who was now pretending to be asleep. She tapped her shoulder angrily.

"Hey who says I'm a bad kisser? You?" Sam didn't move. Carly folded her arms and pouted. "Maybe you're the bad kisser!"

Sam mumbled something incomprehensible.

"Speak up," Carly shot, not even bothering to whisper anymore. Sam sat upright quickly and kneeled right in front of where Carly sat.

Her crystal blue eyes were sparking again and she stared strangely into Carly's. The brunette desperately wanted to look away but she couldn't seem to tear her gaze from Sam. Her blonde hair was swept lightly off her face and it cascaded into curls down past her shoulders. Carly noticed that the baseball shirt she was wearing to bed was falling off one shoulder.

Sam's lips twitched and she leaned a tiny bit closer. Carly knew that she should back away. "I'm not a bad kisser," Sam whispered. Carly was really angry now and she wanted to scream insults at Sam. But she didn't.

"Prove it," she breathed.

For a moment it seemed like Sam didn't hear what Carly had said, she was staring at one of her eyes, frowning.

"What is it?" Carly hissed, distracted.

"Eyelash," Sam said flatly, and she moved a little closer to Carly.

She placed her thumb on her Carly's cheekbone. It was oddly cold. She swept her thumb across, her eyes slowly raking up Carly's face to meet her eyes as she did. She brought her thumb up to her mouth and blew on it softly. She dragged her eyes away from Carly's to look at her thumb.

She looked up again, and she put her hands in her lap and closed the tiny distance between them. She ghosted her lips lightly over Carly's, breathing out gently. Then she pressed their lips together, and Carly felt a strange tingling sensation. Sam's lips were really warm, they were hot. She pressed back and scooted a little closer.

Sam took Carly's bottom lip in her own and sucked it. Carly had never been kissed like this before. Sam switched their sides and as she did, her little hands fluttered to Carly's waist.

Carly froze. She had never felt like this with just a kiss. Especially not with a girl. She pushed all thought out of her head then though, she was not going to ruin this by thinking.

Carly uncrossed her legs and kneeled like Sam, without breaking the kiss. She tangled her hands in Sam's hair and moaned as quietly a he could. Sam must've heard though because she wrapped an arm around Carly's waist and turned them around. She pulled away and stared at her best friend. Carly's lips felt all wrong by themselves.

"Bad kisser?" Sam breathed.

Carly searched her eyes helplessly. She'd forgotten all about that. Sam just smirked and put a hand on Carly's shoulder. She pushed slightly and Carly fell heavily onto the pillows. Sam giggled and crawled up Carly's body until their faces were level again.

She kissed Carly's jaw and down to her neck, leaving searing kisses everywhere. She licked and sucked and Carly bit her lips to keep from moaning again, grabbing fistfuls of the duvet.

Sam reached her collarbone, biting the skin and soothing it with her tongue. Carly let out a breath she didn't know she was holding with a whine.

She grabbed the blonde's waist and pulled her down so their bodies were flush.

Suddenly, Sam sat up and practically jumped off Carly. Her blue eyes were almost fully black.

"Yep," she said quickly. "Good-uh, good kisser." She jumped underneath the duvet.

Carly got up slowly and crept under it. Her head was swimming but there was one coherent thought forming.

"You liked it," she said quietly. Sam said something but it was muffled by the duvet.

"What was that?" Carly teased, smirking.

Sam moved the blankets.

"You moaned."


End file.
